Forgotten
by MySoulIsAPoem
Summary: Just a one-shot about Subaru and Akane. What happens when you spend time away from a loved one. Rated T for mild pg-13 scene.


Forgotten

A/N: Short one-shot about Subaru and Akane because there really isn't enough of them. Sorry if it's a little OOC, but I tried to make it as much like their characters as possible(granted I haven't read the series in a while). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick. If only...

* * *

I hadn't really noticed anything going on in the past weeks. Summers always passed by quickly for me. Going to the movies, the beach, and other activities with friends. This summer was different of course because I had Subaru, but he had been busy planning for upcoming conventions. We hadn't taken the time to just be together. That was until the power went out in the building one night when my parents were gone. I was home alone, just talking on the phone with a friend of mine when the lights, the TV, everything shut off and I was alone in the pitch black darkness of my apartment. The phone I had just been talking into had no dial tone.

"Really? The power had to go out now?" I asked no one. I had my cell phone in my pocket so I snapped it open for some light. It must have been the rain pouring down outside that had killed the power. I decided to head up to Subaru's apartment to see what he was up to without his precious technology. That boy was always on the computer or watching one of his anime's. I always had to pry him away from them just so we could go on a date. Even so, I still loved him.

I loved how when we first started kissing he was so awkward. He didn't know what to do with his hands. He'd just grab my shoulders instead of what I was used to, hands on my waist. I actually told him that one time, that he could, and he didn't understand. Just blushed and nodded at me, but didn't dare try it.

When I got up to his apartment I didn't hear a thing. I thought that he had probably just gone to sleep since there wasn't really anything for him to do. no computer usually equals no Subaru to be found. I knocked on his door lightly and heard his footsteps coming to greet me. He opened the door with a confused look, but smiled once he saw it was me.

"Hey Subie! The power went out and I'm alone so I thought I'd come visit you. Don't mind, do you?" I said peeking into his abode to see if anyone else was home.

"Of course not," he blushed slightly. Apparently no one was home at his place either. "Come on in Akane." He always became a little more nervous around me, but I thought it was cute. Showed that he really cared what I thought and stuff. After all, I was the girl who got whatever she wanted and he thought that I'd never want him. He was completely wrong though, and we were both so happy now. "So power's put in the whole building, huh?" he said.

"Yeah. Total bummer for you. Bet you were playing some game or something, right?" I responded playfully.

"Actually, I wasn't I was trying to call you, but the phone was busy. I was gonna ask you over to watch a movie," he said.

"Oh." It had caught me by surprise. Since he had been so busy lately there hadn't been any time for us to just hang out. "Well, I'm here now. What should we do?" He blushed and a small grin crept onto his face.

"Why don't we just sit and talk for a while? I'd much rather do that then anything else." His sweetness surprised me sometimes, even though I know that he's a sweet guy. It's just that sometimes I forget and think he's just a geeky nerd I fell for, but then he says things like that.

"We can do that. Sure," I said. We walked over to the couch, still going by the light of my phone. "Maybe we could light some candle or something first cause this is really gonna drain my battery." He ran back over to the kitchen and came back with an arm full of candles and a box of matches. We proceeded to light all of them until the room was sufficiently light. "Much better, don't you agree?"

"Yeah. So, what's new? Seems like we haven't talked in weeks," he said gazing into my eyes only for a few seconds, then looking down at his fidgeting hands. I told him about everything with my friends, movies I had seen, and so on. I even asked him about his convention stuff which he went on about for at least an hour. Then we grew quieter and I noticed both of us had been slowly inching towards one another on the couch."Akane?" he said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Um...you know that we're...completely alone, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Why?" I said.

"Oh, uh...I don't know. I was just wondering if you knew. That's all," he said stumbling over his words. He didn't want to say the real reason, but I knew.

"Subaru?" I said turning my body fully towards him on the couch.

"Yeah?" he answered turning slightly also. I brought my hand up to his face and stroked his tender cheek. It flushed lightly under my touch.

"I love you," I said. His eyes looked straight into mine then he pushed his face into my hand that was stroking his cheek.

"I love you too," he said and closed his eyes, savouring my touch. He said it back and I knew right then he meant it. He completely meant it. He opened his eyes back up when I pulled my hand away. That brief touch didn't seem to be enough for him. He curled up closer next to me and our lips touched for a light kiss. I pulled away, just to be plunged into another one. Then another and another. Each were slow and soft, filled with the longing emotion the time not spent together had left us with. I climbed into his lap as we kissed some more until I deemed it time for air. We pulled away, eyes opening slowly in the romantically lit room. I noticed that my fingers had become intertwined in his spiky black hair and pulled them away instantly. He chuckled at this.

"What?" I said.

"You. You just act so cute sometimes. I'd forgotten that," he tilted his head slightly and smiled at me. It wasn't his usual awkward smiles though. This one was full of confidence, maturity, and most of all, love. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I told him. I had forgotten just how much I loved him, but he had reminded me with his soft skin that pined for my affection.


End file.
